1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of vinyl terminated polymers, and in particular to the production of vinyl terminated polymers capable of polymerization with appropriate monomers to provide thermoplastic elastomers useful as binders for explosives and propellants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid propellants are formulated from an oxidizer and fuel, together with suitable binders and plasticizers to impart physical integrity. Most highly energetic systems utilize binders and plasticizers containing energetic groups such as nitro, azido and others. These binders impart additional energy to explosives and propellants.
Thermoplastic elastomers have the properties of conventional rubber. They do not require curing or vulcanization. Instead, they are readily fabricated by melt processing techniques, such as injection molding or extrusion. While many thermoplastic elastomers are commercially available on the market, the specific properties of such elastomers for use as binders for explosives and propellants are generally inadequate. It is desirable to provide suitable thermoplastic elastomers having a melting point sufficiently low to permit safe processing with explosives when used as binders.